The Unfriendly Barrage
The Unfriendly Barrage is the Hundred-Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in February 5, 2017. Synopsis The Chaotix runs a private detective agency, and never turn down any work that pays. They end up being hired by a mysterious client involving Project "R.A.I.M.E.I." as well as Rouge pieces together the whole story: Omega is mad at Toshiya Gekko for sealing him and Shadow has lost his memories. Rouge decides that they team up, seeing that their problems point to Eggman, and officially founding Team Dark and Sonic the Dragon running through a desert when Tails and Freckles arrive in a plane. Anthony hands him a message from the Dens Federation saying something about Project "R.A.I.M.E.I." made by Emperor Eggman. Up for a challenge, Asura's group has to investigate. Tails and Knuckles come along as well. Plot The Episode begins at the Chaotix Detective Agency Office. Vector complained that Charmy was late. Espio seemed to be in a bad mood and tells him that they have more important things to worry about. He wondered where they were while Vector was puzzled as to why half of the moon was missing. Charmy arrives carrying a newspaper, lands on Vector's nose and tries to show him the newspaper. Vector ignores it and tells him to get off his nose. Espio asked Charmy where they were, but Charmy didn't know, shocking his teammate. Vector reads the newspaper seeing Asura Gekko's grandfather save the day, surprising him. Espio tells them they will be famous and Charmy shows Vector a mysterious package, claiming that they have gotten a job. Inside the package, the team finds a walkie-talkie, with a stranger who gives the team instructions through this device. The stranger claims that if the job he has for them is completed, the Chaotix will be "rewarded handsomely". Espio is wary of their client, but Vector and Charmy, with dollar signs in their eyes, reminds him that they "never turn down work that pays", and the team heads out. Meanwhile, Rouge sneaks into one of Eggman's bases after hearing that Doctor Eggman is accumulating valuable treasures. To her shock, she finds Shadow the Hedgehog, who was thought to be dead, encased in a stasis capsule and without memory of who he is. As she awakens Shadow, however, she accidentally activates E-123 Omega, a robot bent on destroying Eggman and his robot as revenge on Toshiya for sealing him up in the base. Upon being activated, Omega attacks Shadow, thinking him to be a robot. Shadow saves Rouge and Rouge breaks up Shadow and Omega's fight. Realizing that all their problems lead to Eggman, the three anti-heroes team up to find Eggman. In the fully repaired Sky Patrol, Asura and Hanzo watches Sonic the Dragon around on his own, Sonic meets Tails and Freckles in the Tornado 2. They reveal that they have received a letter from the Dens Federation telling them of a new ultimate weapon as part of the Poject "R.A.I.M.E.I." that will be ready within three days to help the Galactic Eggman Empire. Sonic, competitive as ever, accept the challenge. Unlike Tails, who is disturbed by the message and unsure what will happen, Knuckles is confident that there is nothing to worry about. Sonic, however, tells them that he would not miss this adventure and the heroes band together once again to foil Eggman's plans thus founding the Four Fleet Alliance. While near the beach with Cream, Amy Stars is searching for Sonic in a newspaper, when the wind suddenly blows it away. Cream and Cheese manage to catch it and bring it back, but as the wind begins to blow again, Cream and Cheese are blown away with it. Big arrives and manages to catch them with his fishing rod. When they come together around the newspaper, it is revealed that Big is searching for his amphibian friend, Froggy, again and Cream is seeking out Cheese's lost brother, Chocola the Chao. With a picture in the newspaper (of Froggy and Chocola in the Sky Patrol) as their only clue, the three join up to find their lost companions. The Four Fleet Alliance sets up camp at Hagoromo's abandoned castle in the Land of Ancestors when Sonic the Dragon and Asura Gekko gets mixed up with Froggy. Later, Big accidentally piles on top of all of them and Froggy hops away again. Big tries to explain to Asura and Tōya what was going on which takes all afternoon. They both offer to help look for Froggy which takes them into the night. After many hours of searching, they find something, but it's not Froggy, it's some of the strange liquid that Froggy swallowed. It reforms to show a creature. Then it starts destroying everything in sight, scaring the people away. Chris, Cream and Big start running away while it's not looking. Elsewhere, Sonic catches sight of the commotion and steps in to help stop it. Chris is happy to see Sonic again. Sonic begins to fight the creature and easily defeats it. Then Eggman shows up and takes Cream's Chaos Emerald and feeds it to the creature whom he calls "Chaos", transforming it into Chaos 1. Eggman then tells Sonic and his friends about Chaos and how each time he gets a Chaos Emerald, Chaos becomes bigger and stronger. Eggman and Chaos 1 leaves after revealing that the base was established in the Land of Ancestors. As the Four Fleet Alliance is prepared to leave, all of the sudden, the Land of Ancestors starts trembling. The heroes cannot believe their eyes: Eggman's galactic armada rises into the air, turning the night sky into day with their lights, coming from the underground hanger. The airships fire at the city to intensify the fire, which soon spreads and consumes a very large part of the city to stall for time but the Four Fleet Alliance managed to escape in time and watches the Land of Ancestors burn in ashes and see the Egg Fleet leave preparing for the immediate space expansion of the Eggman Empire as part of Eggman's "Galactic Conquest". As things getting much worse, the strange monster awoke prematurely in Dens, splitting the planet. The dark energy of the Emeralds is brought out by the ray, transforming Sonic into a monstrous version of himself and rendering the Four Noble Clans's Chaos Emeralds gray and powerless and the Four Fleet Alliance's ships lost it' power to and crash landed in Apotos. Asura states that the Gigantic God Tree in the continent might of caused the planet to shatter. Asura and company encountered a flying dog-like creature. Sonic then asks the creature what his name was and the creature couldn't remember his own name or history (which Sonic thinks the Sky Patrol landed on him, causing the memory loss). Asura agrees to help the creature restore his memory during their journey. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor Battles Galactic Eggman Empire vs. Four Fleet Alliance Participants Locations Winners Trivia *This Episode is the Parody of the beginnings of each team from Sonic Heroes. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon